


Waiting

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, p sad my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Yusaku waits at Stardust Road every night for Ryoken to come home again.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I've been down lately and this came out much sadder than I thought it would so I'm sorry. It's interesting that quite of few vrains characters seem to have some form of depression but it's comforting to know that I'm not alone in this battle. I know that they'll overcome it and that I'll overcome it too.
> 
> On a lighter note, man oh man, what about a Black Butler Vrains au? Or a Datastormshipping Vampire au? Would that be sweet or what?
> 
> Sometimes I talk about these things on my Twitter so if you're interested, I'll put the handle on my ao3 profile somehow. Warning though, I'm sad on there a lot.

Yusaku has lost track of the time.  Time didn’t really matter to him anymore.  Time is just the distance between now and death.  As far as Yusaku knew, he had no true future. His future is nothing more than a prolonged moment of holding his breath and wondering if he’ll ever be okay again.  He keeps waiting for when he’ll finally be able to take a deep breath without feeling afraid of the darkness that swallowed him whole.

 

He’s never taken Ai with him out here.  Part of his reasoning is that he thinks Ai will complicate things and the other reason is that he’s just embarrassed to take him out here.  After all, it wasn’t considered normal to stand on the beach, waiting and hoping that your arch-enemy will come home so that you could talk to him.

 

Yusaku doesn’t even know what he would say if Ryoken came home.  Should he apologize for making this so hard for him? Should he mutter some half-hearted condolence on the passing of his father?  Yusaku is glad that man is dead, he couldn’t say those words with sincerity. 

He hates Dr. Kogami.  He was the man that ruined his whole life.  Yusaku is glad he’s dead but he feels sorry that Ryoken lost someone he obviously loved so much.  Even a man as awful as Dr. Kogami has someone that loves him. 

 

Yusaku knows that Ryoken is grieving.  He’s grieving the loss of his father and the loss of their battle.  Even as harsh as Ryoken had been during their last fight, he still wants to make things better between them. 

 

The ocean is so calm.  The waves hit the shore, painting new patterns into the sand.  He’s come here every night since Ryoken left. He’s waited every night since he left and he’ll wait here every night until he comes home.

 

Yusaku is ready to give up for the night and head back.  He turns to go home but when he turns around, he notices that someone is watching him quietly.

 

“Ryoken…”  Yusaku mumbles.

 

Ryoken looks exhausted and haggard.  Grief looks awful on him. He looks like he’s seen a ghost or that he’s been one.  

 

“Fujiki.”  Ryoken’s tone is short and clipped when he speaks.  It sends a shiver down Yusaku’s spine from the back of his neck and ending in his stomach.  “Why are you here?”

 

Yusaku flounders for the right words to use.  He can’t find any. He stands there silently, staring at Ryoken.

 

He finally gets a chance to really look at him, to take him all in.  Even as terrible as he looks tonight, he still looks amazing. His eyes are a shade of blue that feels unknown to Yusaku.  It’s somewhere between icy blue and the deep blue of the ocean. His mouth is set into a frown but Yusaku still catches himself noticing how soft his lips look.

 

“Well?”  Ryoken demands, snapping Yusaku out of his daze.  “Why are you here?”

 

“I…”  Yusaku trails off.

 

“My father is dead.  You have no more business here.”  Ryoken mutters.

 

“I came for you.”  Yusaku finally admits.

 

“Are you here to mock me?  Is that it?” Ryoken snaps.

 

“No!”  Yusaku shakes his head.  “Of course not.”

 

“Then what could possible possess you to come here?  I’m not your friend, Fujiki. I don’t care what you think of me or who you wish I were.  I may have ‘saved’ you back then but you don’t mean anything to me anymore. You’re just in my way.”

 

Yusaku is stunned to silence for a moment before he finds the strength to speak again.  “I came here because I wanted to know if you’re okay.”

 

“Okay?  I haven’t been okay since the day you came into my life.”  Ryoken spits. He trembles, his hands turning to fists at his sides.

 

Yusaku doesn’t know what to do.  He just does what he wishes someone would do for him, what he’s been wanting to do for Ryoken for so long.  He walks to him and holds him close in a hug.

 

Ryoken feels so stiff in his embrace.  It takes a moment but Ryoken slowly begins to relax a little.  It takes another moment before his own arms encircle Yusaku gently.

 

“I’m sorry.”  Is all Yusaku can say.  

 

He is sorry.  He’s sorry that they’re both huge messes and he’s sorry that there’s no one to clean them up.  He’s sorry that it’s ended up like this. He just wants for them both to be happy, that’s all.

 

Yusaku doesn’t know where to begin that task.  He doesn’t know how to fix himself and he surely doesn’t know how to fix Ryoken.  All he knows is that he wants to try. 


End file.
